


停看风景

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 独立成篇。借一个之前写《龙与树》的妖怪世界观。真的取名废，随便打的标题tkfj哈哈哈，想到好的再改orz失忆腿x陪他演戏不二(一家)本意是失忆腿一见钟情狂吃自己的醋。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	停看风景

1

手冢从医院醒来，一睁眼便面对着白茫茫的天花板，正午的日光隐隐约约从窗帘的缝隙里透出来，耀眼而刺目。他微微眯起眼睛，反复的回想着过去，但是他却什么都不记得，连自己的身份和名字也毫无印象，他对未来的生活充满了迷茫。

很快，一个叫妖怪管理局的小妖前来拜访他，交给了他过去的身份档案，并送给了他一本厚厚的书，说是有许多现代社会生存技能，“很多上古的老妖怪刚刚苏醒过来都不知道怎么融入现代社会呢，我推荐你去上妖怪大学的辅导班，包教包会，还有额外补贴！”

被医院通知“没什么事就赶快出院吧”的手冢茫然无措的站在街口，看着来来往往的人流车流，他握紧了自己目前唯二的东西——妖怪档案和现代生存技能手册，一本是过去，一本是未来。但他总觉得这一切很熟悉，却也感到陌生。自己真的是刚刚苏醒的上古妖怪吗？思索无果，他按照书籍的指引，在冬日午后的暖阳里慢慢踱步到妖怪大学，申请入学。

妖怪大学的工作人员都很热情，熟练地替他安排食宿，介绍校园环境和课程。工作人员温柔地微笑着，“像您这样这样对现代社会毫无了解的妖怪，也是很常见的呢，请您不用担心。费用暂时都是管理局负责的，只要您毕业后成功找到工作，十年内还清就可以了。我们还有额外的生活补贴和奖助学金呢！”

手冢略略放心了，他握紧手心，接下来的目标就是全力以赴地学习，争取早日毕业找到工作！在此同时慢慢找回自己的记忆！

新学期第一天，当手冢早早的迈入教室时他不会知道自己的一切计划都在上课铃响后十分钟迅速化为灰烬。

那个寒冷的清晨，手冢看了又看时钟，教授已经迟到超过五分钟了，他心中不满的情绪已经慢慢积累，这个老师，太大意了。直到一袭棕色大衣的人影匆匆忙忙地跨入教室门槛，一头蜜色的头发，看起来被风吹得散乱，几缕秀发汗湿地贴在额头，书本被他夹在胳膊上，他抱歉地微笑着，“对不起呐大家，家里有事情耽误了。”

不二教授目光在人群中扫了扫，颇有兴趣地停留在手冢身上，“我是不二周助，你们这门课程的老师。”与此同时，不二教授瞬间睁开了他的眼睛，一抹蓝光泄出，微微朝他点了点头。

手冢一时失了神，周围环境的嘈杂渐渐失去声音，眼里只有不二教授嫣红的嘴唇一张一合，只听得到胸腔里剧烈的跳动声。他花了整整一节课的时间确信自己喜欢上了教授不二。大概就是传说中的一见钟情吧，他的心从没有跳得这么快过。

此后上课，手冢总是坐在前排第一位。所有同学都赞叹他的勇气，因为不二教授的上课提问，不仅角度刁钻，还热爱于连环追问，把人问的哑口无言。也只有手冢国光同学敢于直面老师的挑战了。

只见他大步向黑板走去，凭借他优秀的身高，将不二老师堵住，居高临下地望着不二，缓缓伸出左手，抵在不二老师的脸旁。连向来云淡风轻的不二老师，也一脸震惊地睁开蓝眸。

全班同学屏住了呼吸，呆滞地瞪大眼睛看着眼前一幕，心里一万个弹幕飞过。“手冢同学不要大意地上啊！”“上学这么多年我终于看到了这么劲爆的东西！”“这就是传说中的壁咚吗？lucky！”“我们事后会不会被灭口捏。”

而手冢同学不动声色地用左手拿着粉笔修改了黑板上的公式，“老师，这个公式错了。”

不二老师眼睛危险的眯了起来，“呵呵，真的错了呐，但是手冢同学不可以上讲台来哦，直接发言就好了。平时分扣十分！”

全班同学异常失望地叹口气。只见不二老师的目光扫了过来，大家不约而同都将那口气倒吸回去。

此后这两个人上课讨论针锋相对，互不让步，用他们班同学的话说，就是神仙打架，凡人遭殃。

但手冢觉得自己除了学习之外，只是尽量和爱慕的老师多交流一些。不二今天穿着的白色衬衫和蓝色针织衫紧紧的贴合着他的身材，黑色的西装裤包裹着他修长的双腿。他的笑容，依然儒雅随和。他的一举一动都显示出优雅帅气，偶尔一些小动作又透露了一丝可爱，怪不得不二教授被称为妖大最受欢迎的老师。虽然说他的课程一直是挂科率最高的一门，但是选课的人依然抢破头。手冢望向不二教授，心想这样的人，确实是让人移不开眼。

不二教授的声音温和中带着一丝笑意，“我们这个课程也要接近尾声了呢，最后考核，是写论文还是考试？”

深受毒害的同学们发出微弱的声音，“论......论文?!”

不二老师一只手支着下巴，笑眯眯地说，“哦？多少人要写论文？举手我看看。”

几乎全班都举起手。开什么玩笑，考试的话一定会被不二老师折磨死的！还是论文稳妥点。

不二很愉快的合掌，“厚，这么多人想写论文啊。”

他轻笑道，“——那我们就考试吧！没有选择题，全是大题。”

全班同学们发出哀嚎，“啊啊啊~不要啊。”

不二教授不知道从哪变戏法般掏出一叠试卷，“择日不如撞日，我看今天天气挺好的，适合郊游和恋爱，更适合考试呐！”

全班同学再次吐血。恋爱、郊游和考试有什么联系吗？不二老师实在太可怕了。

只有手冢同学很平静的点了点头，拿到试卷马上开始动笔写起来，笔尖在纸上发出刷刷刷的声音。

不二一边分发试卷，一边说道，“大家要向手冢同学学习嘛，看他写得多快，不要抱怨了。”

大家哀怨的眼神纷纷投向手冢同学，而手冢在全班的怨念中安然自若，还有一丝怡然自得。

课后，手冢同学拿着一叠试卷一路跟着不二来到了办公室。妖大学生都是些成年老妖怪，毕业与否的权力也不在老师那，因此师生恋也没有被禁止。

手冢心想，今天是最后一节课了，不管怎么样，一定要和不二教授表明心意，他望向窗外，今天天气真好，浅蓝色的天空万里无云，冬季温暖的阳光舒适地照在大地上，连风都变得缱绻，确实是适合恋爱的时候。

走在前面的不二老师突然停下脚步，笑眯眯地转过身来，“手冢同学，办公室到了，还有什么事情吗？”

手冢回过神来，沉默地放下试卷，直直的望向他的眼睛，“不二，今晚我能和你一起吃饭吗？”

一时间办公室安静得只听得到外头的鸟鸣声。不二老师只是愣了一下，很快笑起来，“好啊。”

手冢嘴角的微笑还未浮起，一个茶色头发的孩子不知从哪儿窜出来，打断了他的话，“不行，今晚爸爸要和我一起吃饭。”

手冢呆滞地看向不二，只见他弯下腰摸了摸孩子的头发，“国助，礼貌点。”

晴天霹雳，喜欢的人已婚还有孩子了！

手冢悲伤地和不二在学校食堂吃饭，这和他设想的浪漫氛围毫不搭边。食堂人声嘈杂，多种食物气味混杂在一起，锅碗瓢盆碰撞噼里啪啦，不少同学还在远远地议论纷纷。最重要的是还有个虎视眈眈的小崽子坐他对面。

虽然他很内伤，但是面上看起来还是一脸严肃。不二去给他们打米饭了，手冢几经踌躇，终于将心中疑惑问出口，“你不和妈妈一起吃饭吗？”

国助皱着眉，用右手拿筷子艰难地夹起一块肉丸子，“我没有妈妈。”

“啊，抱歉。”手冢看着他不熟练的动作，无疑这孩子是个左撇子嘛，为什么要用右手，真奇怪啊，他的心思不由得飘远，不二一直没有带戒指，怎么会已婚已育呢。

“不用抱歉，我和孩子的爸爸离异很久了。” 不二拿着餐盘从后面经过，他眨了眨眼，“大家吃饭吧。”

手冢知道不二现在单身，心里的欣喜还没有浮上来，一抬头只看见对面的国助正板着脸看着他，一脸 “虽然我爸单身且貌美，但我劝你不要打他主意。”

手冢忽视了这个明晃晃的不利因素，“不二，这个周末有时间吗？我……”

国助的凤眼微微挑衅似的看了他一眼，一把抱住不二的腰打断道，“爸爸，我们去接弟弟回家吧。”

晴天霹雳，喜欢的人单身但是有两个孩子！

2

不二的小儿子才两三岁的光景，头发细软，发色偏黄，在阳光下熠熠发光，浅蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，好奇地望着手冢，伸手就要他抱抱。不二倒很放心，笑着把孩子递给他。

手冢手足无措地接过小助，小家伙很乖地窝在他怀里，他心里一软，想这原来就是不二小时候的样子啊，如此可爱。手冢心想如果如果自己早一点遇到不二，他们的孩子就是这样的了。而不是国助那小小年纪板着脸，小脸蛋儿皱着眉，孩子也要有点天真嘛。

小助在他怀里口齿不清地说着papa 。

手冢想，你爸爸在那儿。不远处，不二正在厨房准备茶水接待手冢。手冢看着他忙碌的背影，忽然有一种陌生又熟悉的感觉。

他穿过小助的腋下将他抱起来，孩子小脚在他怀里踩着跳着，一边伸手摘他眼镜，手冢轻声说着，“小助乖，别拿叔叔的眼镜。”小助却附在他耳边悄悄和他说，“光、助。” 他的小手指在手冢脸上画画圈圈，语气肯定，一字一顿，“光、助。”

因为小孩子牙牙学语，手冢并没听清楚他咿咿呀呀说些什么。而本来在茶几边上堆积木的国助突然走过来拉着弟弟走开，“我们才不要和他玩。”

手冢……感觉又被那小子排斥了。

不二拿着茶来，放在了他的面前，“抱歉啊，国助这孩子，有些吃味呢。”

手冢下意识握住不二缩回去的手，“不二。”

“嗯？”

“嘭！”

夜色下，窗外烟花正好绽放，两个人维持着握手姿势同时望向窗外，那片刻的流光印在不二的笑颜上，手冢怦然心动。

“今天有烟花呐。”

手冢转头看向他的眼睛，“是啊，真绮丽啊。”

不二的手有些冰凉的，任由手冢牢牢地握着，“不二老师，我可以吻你吗？”

不二显然被他的话所惊讶到了，他愣了一下，忽然温柔地笑起来，“手冢，你还真是心急啊。”

他微微踮起脚尖，轻轻在手冢嘴角亲了一下。下一秒手冢便抚上他的后脑勺，逐渐加深了这个吻。

3

手冢和不二在一起后，手冢面临的最大挑战就是国助那个小家伙，成日和他找不痛快。不是缠着不二要他讲故事，就是撒娇卖萌说想另一个爸爸了。

手冢只能默不出声的站在门后，听不二自然地提起他的前夫，孩子的另一个爸爸。夕阳斜照下，整个屋子染上一层淡淡的金色，不二靠坐在椅子上，国助趴在他怀里听他讲过去的故事，小助在一旁地上玩积木，手冢走过去将水杯递给不二，不二歪过头冲他一笑，温馨而岁月静好，手冢想道，如果孩子爸爸是自己就更好了。

妖怪管理局的忍足贱兮兮地发来短信劝慰他，“看开点，孩子虽然不是你的，但媳妇儿是你的啊。”

手冢的眼镜一闪，回复道，“都是我的。”

虽然如此，手冢还是有些内伤，而不二却最体会他的心情，不二笑眯眯地将他抱住，“吃醋了？之前可是说不介意我带着两个拖油瓶的。”

手冢闷闷的回抱他，“你和，那位先生，真的没可能了吗？孩子说挺想他的。”

不二在他怀里闷声笑着，“放心，他回来我也不要他了。”

手冢难得有些迟疑，“真的？”

“真的不能再真了。”

手冢才稍稍安心下来。

年底将近，年轻的迹部总裁来学校考查，校长等领导热情接待，鞍前马后，只为多拉一点赞助。校长在教师大会上重点强调，所有老师都必须参加今晚的酒会，每个人都要去向迹部总裁介绍自己的项目，争取引起他的兴趣，拿到他的赞助！校长说完重重地将文件敲在会议桌上，将矛头对准打盹的不二，“尤其是不二老师，今年别再想偷偷躲起来，拿不到赞助，你的项目买新设备的机会就取消了！”校长批完重点顽固分子，又开始滔滔不绝。

不二叹气，迹部那家伙实在是很麻烦呐，自己还要为五斗米折腰，他拿笔在迹部的名字上画了一个叉。

当晚，不二带上他的高徒手冢同学，盛装出席晚会。不二本意是拉赞助这种事情，让手冢同学去交际一下好了，学生嘛总是万能的。手冢眉头一皱，本来以为是家属出席，没想到是让他来干活的。不二附在他耳边悄声说，“下次补偿你好不好，帮我个忙嘛。”

手冢感受到他的呼吸打在耳边，语气温软又在撒娇，真是拿他没办法，手冢左手悄悄捏了一下他的腰，低声强调道，“那说好的，补偿。”

等他俩歪歪腻腻完了，只见迹部景吾那人，一身名贵的西装，拿着酒杯，朝着不二大步走来。不二转身就向旁边的小蛋糕走去，明目张胆地装作没看到。

迹部晃了晃红酒，直接将他叫住，“嗯哼，不二，这是你新的伴侣吗？” 他毫不客气地打量了一下手冢，“还是上一个更加符合本大爷的美学啊。说真的你不打算再考虑我一下吗？”

不二的背影僵住了，他背着身痛苦地捂脸，心里默默吐槽，啊这是什么浮夸的演技啊，好歹去演员班里进修一下，都说了不要这样帮手冢恢复记忆啊。虽然他心里是崩溃的，甚至想拿小蛋糕糊迹部一脸，但不二转身时便恢复了他完美的笑容，“哈哈，迹部君说笑了，迹部君身边怎么会缺我一个。”

迹部刻意深情道，“不二，你终究和那些人是不同的。”

“哦？和忍足君比起来呢？”

迹部语塞，他浮夸的演技顿了一顿，又继续失常发挥，“那他呢？” 迹部动作夸张地挥手指向手冢道，“你也不过是找一个他的替身。”

不二见迹部越说越离谱，只想转身带着手冢离开，他想伸手拉住手冢，却见到手冢默默握起拳头，冷着一张脸看着迹部。他见迹部越说越激动，几乎想要挥拳打他一顿，但手冢还是有道德操守的，他只是挥开了不二的手，一个人转身走了。

“看你惹的事！”不二真的急了，他睁开蓝眸，怒气冲冲地一大步迈上去，趁其不备，一把将小蛋糕糊上迹部的脸，不管背后校长的怒骂和全场的骚动，他抓起外套就向手冢追去。“手冢！”

手冢不知自己走了多远，走到一处小树林的小坡上的石头上坐下，抬头就能看见星星。

他的心情从一开始的愤怒，到不信，到不甘，最后只有深深的嫉妒。

手冢知道，他和不二交往以后，他便发现这个屋子里很多陈设都是按左撇子的习惯摆的，很显然，是不二前夫留下的痕迹。孩子们有时口误也会叫他爸爸，连不二有时看向他的眼神，都像是透过他看别人。难道自己在不二心里，真的只是另一个人的影子？

不，不二不是这样的人，那个迹部不过是挑拨离间。

但是为什么，自己这么迟才遇见不二，他叹口气。如果早一点……

远处不二匆匆忙忙赶来，他喘息未定，“手冢，不要信，那个迹部，脑子有毛病。”

“冷吗？”不二一脸担忧，他将外套给手冢披上，又将手冢冰凉的手握起放在脸上暖和，但他眼里泄露了他的脆弱，“真的，相信我，你一直只是你，我喜欢你。”

最后一句都快有哭腔了，手冢将不二紧紧揽到怀里，将不二抱坐他腿上，自己将头埋在不二的脖颈，“我信你，我只是想，为什么不是我先遇到你。”

不二抚摸上他稍硬的头发，一下子不怎么回答，心想一直都是你啊，也只有你会让我如此心动。他的鼻梁蹭着手冢微冷的侧脸，轻轻吻上他的嘴角，轻轻叹道，“笨蛋。”

夜色如泼墨，四下唯有虫鸣一两声，两个人就那么静静地在夜空下坐着。

4

因为不二上课很忙，手冢便揽下接送孩子上学的活。

他穿着藏青色风衣外套，下身着黑色裤子，脖子上松松的披着一条浅灰色围巾。即使是一脸严肃站在幼儿园门口，也耐不住他又高又帅，惹来无数欣慕的目光。面对人多的场合，手冢略微有点不舒服，只翘首等着孩子们快点出来，但直到人潮散尽，他家小孩还没出来。

手冢颇为无奈，大步走进园里一看，国助正牵着弟弟的手和老师道别。

“老师再见！”

“国助、光助明天见啦！路上小心哦。”

手冢心想，原来小助的全名叫光助啊。

国助转过头看见手冢，脸色不由自主变得紧张，而光助蹦蹦跳跳向他扑来。手冢一手抱起光助，一手不由分说地牵住国助，“为什么你们这么晚。”

国助别扭地想要挣脱束缚，但面对手冢的力量只是蚍蜉撼树。

光助趴他肩膀上，吐字不清，“哥哥，打架。”

手冢还没听清楚，国助立刻反驳，“我才没有打架。”

手冢威严的目光一扫，国助低着脑袋自己就招了，他踢了踢路上的小石子，“他们先笑话我，不过我也没有打架，只是吵架。”

国助天生是个左撇子，虽然他很极力地伪装自己是右撇子，但是还是被一些同学发现了，小孩子们便捉弄他。

手冢冷不丁问他，“为什么？”

国助心里咯噔一下，他很清楚手冢问的是为什么假装右撇子，他目光躲闪，搪塞了一下，“因为不想和大家不一样。” 

手冢抱着光助，蹲下来看着他的眼睛，认认真真地开导他，“我也是左撇子。即使和大部分人不一样，不代表我们比别人差，我们要学会接受真实的自己。国助，你是最好的。”

国助看着手冢的背影，握紧拳头又松开，眼眶热热的。他回忆起，之前手冢住院的时候，不二常常牵着他的手去看手冢。每一次，醒来的手冢见到他们，就会受刺激而头疼昏迷，再度醒来后手冢的头脑又是一片空白。

他记得那天天空很蓝，在病房外的走廊上，不二弯下腰摸摸他的脑袋，叹气道，“你爸又信息过载关机重启了。国助，看来我们只能假装不认识他，慢慢让他想起来了。”

他见手冢的前一天，不二难得地睁开蓝眼睛一脸严肃地嘱咐他，“记住哦，我们不能一下子全部告诉他，让他知道真相。”他也郑重其事的点点头，从那个时候他开始假装不认识爸爸，假装不喜欢他，假装自己是右撇子。

“国助，快点跟上来。” 手冢有力的声音突然在他耳边响起，只见手冢远远的朝他招了招手。

国助愣了愣，回忆中的手冢和眼前的人重合，他站在原地将心底的情绪收好，噔噔噔地跑上去，仰头看向手冢坚毅的侧脸，紧紧的握住他那有力的大手。

5

时间还早，手冢带着孩子去不二的学校里面玩，一起等不二下班。

光助跑跑跳跳，头发都汗湿了。他开心地扑到手冢怀里，手冢把光助湿了的额发撩到了一边，露出了他光洁的额头。这时手冢突然发现，在某个角度上看光助，倒不像不二，虽然也是极俊，不知和谁像。

手冢看向一旁不玩不闹乖乖看书的国助。国助盘腿坐在草地上，低着头专注的看书，夕阳照在他那俊朗的侧脸上。手冢回头看看怀里还没张开的稚子，光助低头在玩绳子，肉乎乎的脸颊红红的，一团孩气却已看出清俊，长长的睫毛在余晖中映出一片影子。光助倒和国助挺像的。毕竟亲兄弟嘛，手冢心里想道。

他把孩子的小头发扎起来。颇可爱的。他拍了个照片，发给不二。

本来现在应在“部分教师胆大妄为不讲武德将迹部总裁糊了一脸蛋糕”大会上挨批的不二立马回道，“真可爱呐，别看国助现在酷酷的，以前更可爱，现在长大了，有自己想法了就不给我打扮了，真可惜。”

今天的风很轻柔，手冢忍不住想，自己和不二的孩子会是什么样的。

但他的注意力很快被分散了，因为远处忽然出现了火光，定睛一看，这不是他家光助吗？他一边欢快地奔跑着，一边时不时地一团团吐火，惹得周围人避让不及。虽然是在妖怪大学，大家都见怪不怪，但这也是很不礼貌的行为了。他还不知什么时候在操场上吐火燎了几个人的裤脚，不少人发出尖叫。

手冢很疑惑，不二说他爸爸属性是水而不二属性是木，光助怎么会吐火。手冢大步流星地走过去，光助那孩子不小心点了别人裤脚，还笑得很无辜，让哥哥姐姐舍不得怪罪，学生们只捏了捏他的小脸蛋，摆摆手走了。手冢一开始也以为孩子吐火是年纪小控制不住能力，仔细一看发现这孩子偷偷狡黠一笑，吐了吐舌头。

这神情手冢可太熟悉了，捣蛋鬼专属，虽然他也不说清楚为什么那么熟悉，手冢额头青筋一跳一跳，他只一只手托着光助的腰将他拎起来，佯怒道，“你是故意的吗？去给别人道歉。”

小助看他严肃的表情，嘴一扁，哭了起来，他眼泪汪汪，奶声奶气地哭道，“呜呜呜爸爸你别凶，我害怕。”

手冢拿他没办法，只好软了语气，和他约法三章，“不能调皮，不能故意欺负人，知道吗？昨天哥哥欺负你，你是不是也会生气？你伤害了人，就要去和人家道歉。”

光助眼里还有泪光，低下脑袋点了点头，迈着小短腿跑过去和人认认真真鞠躬道歉。

挨完批的不二正巧目睹了全程，他伸手拉住手冢的手，紧紧地五指相扣，“你也太疼他了。”

手冢捏了捏他手心，“他都是和你学的撒娇。”

“我撒娇你也都没饶了我。”

手冢眼里都是笑意，他将不二拉入怀中，轻声在他耳边说，“哪次没饶了你？”说完微微弯下腰，抵着他的额头亲吻上他的唇。

而他们背后的国助无语地转过头翻了个白眼。又在大庭广众之下亲亲，丢人。

6

夜色下，小朋友们都睡了。终于到了大人时间。

不二正坐床上敲电脑，手冢坐在他身侧，他若无其事的擦了擦眼镜，谈起今天的一件事。

今天他带俩孩子去学校转转，一大爷牵着小孙子，友好地攀谈道，“你也溜孙子啊？真俊，长得和你挺像。”

孙……子？手冢在风中凌乱。我有那么老吗？

不二笑得停不下来。“抱歉抱歉，噗哈哈哈哈，抱歉。是这个大爷太没有眼力见了。噗。”他笑得弯下腰埋在被子里。“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

手冢 ……

太过分了，手冢摸上不二露出来的白净的腰，一口咬上不二的脖子。

事后，不二精疲力尽的躺在他怀里睡着了，栗色的头发随意的散在枕头上。不知谁的手机突然响了，不二在睡梦中皱了皱眉头，嘟喃一声把自己埋进枕头里。手冢翻了翻被子，才将手机找到。

手机那头的人早已挂了，手冢本无意偷看不二的手机，谁知道一拿起就通过了面部识别，自动解锁了。

他像个老年人重复试了一次又一次，把手机锁定，然后将手机高高举起，正对着脸庞解锁，手机很顺滑的解锁成功，手冢不可置信，又试了几次。

他的脑袋疼。

为什么自己可以解锁不二的手机。

为什么国助排斥他而小助对自己亲昵。

为什么小助会吐火。

国助……光助……

国光？！

忽然记忆碎片纷纷涌入脑海。他头疼的厉害，整个人重重摔在床上，意识逐渐模糊，耳边只有不二急切的呼唤，“手冢！手冢！”

等他再次醒来，又是医院的白色映入眼帘。而不二红着眼圈趴在床边。手冢动了动手指，将不二冰凉的手握紧，似叹息似怀念道，“不二。”

本就睡得不安稳的不二被唤醒，他倾身紧紧抱住手冢，声音有些哽咽，“手冢，欢迎回来。” 

手冢也紧紧回抱住他。“对不起。让你担心了。”

8

手冢想起来后，第一次去接国助。

“国助，我来接你回家。”

本来四处张望的国助看着沉稳的手冢，好像意识到了什么，他本来只是小步走，步伐慢慢变快变乱，最后他奔跑起来，深蓝色外套的衣角飞扬，挎在身侧的黄色书包一震一震。到最后他忍不住崩溃的哭了出来，像一颗流弹狠狠击进手冢的怀里，“呜呜呜爸爸。我好想你。”

手冢将他抱入怀中，心中酸涩，“他再怎么坚强，也只个孩子啊。”

国助从小到大第一次哭那么厉害，手冢摸摸他的脑袋安慰，“对不起，国助。”

光助看见哭惨了的哥哥，迟疑叫出声，“哥哥？”不知怎么的，他也突然也感伤起来，哇的哭出声，扑到手冢怀里。

手冢再一次久违的感受到完美环绕立体声。双声道的。

手冢无奈地望向不二求助，而他家不二只是笑眯眯的看向他们父子。只见他的口型上说，“该我放假了哟。”

手冢叹口气，一把将不二拉进怀里，“我也好想你。”


End file.
